Sumpah Itachi
by ipitachi
Summary: cerita tentang Akatsuki yang 'dikutuk' Itachi yang ngambek karena suatu hal dan 'kutukan' itu gak akan ilang sampe mereka minta maaf ke Itachi. warning, ini garing dan mungkin bikin stres.-.


hai semua~ ini fic tentang Itachi yang ngambek trus nyumpahin akatsuki garagara suatu hal., kalo gasuka gausah baca, kalo suka terimakasih banyak^^. mohon review nya^^ sori kalo garing, jayus, ga nyambung bikin stres dll.

disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto!

Sumpah Itachi

Pagi yang cerah, semua terlihat baik-baik aja. Markas Akatsuki pun terlihat tenang-tenang aja, gak ada yang heboh... karena semuanya emang masih tidur! Tapi, akhirnya salah seorang anggota Akatsuki, yaitu si Uchiha ganteng terbangun.

Ia berjalan terseok-seok dengan nyawa yang masih kececeran, berusaha ke toilet.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah cuci muka dan saat ngaca di cermin, ia terkaget-kaget ngeliat ada benjolan, merah, dan tepat ada di idungnya yang mancung...

'_ih, apaan nih? Kok ada di muka gue? Besar lagi, mana kalo dipegang sakit...jangan-jangan ini penyakit bahaya? Aduh gimana nasib gue? Nasib fans-fans gue? Nasib adik gue? Nasib dunia ini kalo gue mati gara-gara nih benjolan? Kakuzu pasti gamau ngasih duit buat beli obat! gimana nih'_

Itachi yang masih dalam keadaan mikir yang aneh-aneh pindah ke sofa ruang tengah markas dan masih ga nyangka orang sekece dia mukanya bisa ternodai. (hebat! Akatsuki udah punya sofa!)

'KLEK!' pintu kamarnya Deiadara kebuka, udah bangun rupanya banci kita yang satu ini *digampar

'eh, Itachi udah bangun un! Ohayou Itaaaa' sapa Dei, tapi yang disapa cuma diem aja

'...'

'Ohayou Itaaaaa' sapa Dei lagi, Itachi tetep cuek

'...'

'OHAYOU UCHIHA ITACHI KECE KECE KOK BUDEG SIH?'

'ohayou Dei.' Bales Itachi, datar, dingin, ga noleh

'lu kenapa sih un? Kok dingin banget hari ini un?'

'gapapa kok.' Jawab Itachi, tetep ga noleh ke Dei

Dei yang udah pegel dari tadi gak ditoleh Itachi akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya si Itachi

Itachi nyembunyiin wajahnya, gamau diliat si Dei

'tumben lu bangun duluan un, biasanya Konan yang duluan un'

'oh gitu ya?'

'hari ini cerah ya, un!'

'oh gitu ya?'

'...'

'...'

'lu kenapa sih un, nyembunyiin wajah mulu? Gamau liat wajah-pagi-hari Dei yang cerah ini un?'

'hoek'

'noleh dong Itaaa, un! Masa diajak ngomong udah sewot, ga natap muka pula un! Sini, pokoknya lu kudu memperlihatkan wajah-pagi-hari Itachi!'

Deidara langsung pegang leher dan muka Itachi dan memutarnya, jadi mukanya Itachi kelihatan deh.

.

.

'HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! APAAN TUH, UN? NEMPEL DI IDUNG, GEDE BANGET, UN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHH!'

'ih! Diem ga lu? Ntar semuanya bangun tauk! Gua amaterasu lu!'

Tapi semua udah telat, semua anggota Akatsuki bangun garagara teriakan mautnya Deidara. Mereka semua yang baru masuk ruang tengah pada melongo ngeliatin Itachi... trus semua ketawa deh, berjamaah pula

'HUAHAHAHAHAHAA! APAAN TUH?'

Semua pada nanyain pertanyaan yang sama

'...'

'HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH'

'...'

'HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH'

'DIEM LU SEMUA! LU SEMUA BAKALAN KENA SIAL TERUS!'

'hahaha ya gabisa gitu dong, tachi hahahahah' Pein pengen nyegah kutukan itu tapi masih pengen ketawa

'hahaha sial apaan emang? Duit gua gabisa ngilang hahahaha' yah pasti semua tau yang ini yang ngomong siapa

'pasti fans lu pada ilang semua abis liat muka lu, Ita! Ahahahah' kata Zetsu. Menusuk. Begitu. Dalam.

'fans gua pasti jadi lebih banyak garagara lu kayak gini hahaha' Sasori yang imut pun berkata

'BLAM!' Itachi tiba-tiba ngambek dan langsung pindah ke kamar, sama nutup pintunya keras-keras

'eh! Itachi ngambek un!'

'kalian gimana sih? Itachi jadi ngambek tau' kata Konan

'lu juga salah, kan tadi lu juga ikutan ketawa' Kisame nyaut

'gimana nih, mana tadi Itachi nyumpahin kita lagi' kata sang leader

'kita suruh aja Hidan-senpai buat doain kita, biar kutukannya ilang'

'enggg... iyadeh..' jawab Pein, tapi gak yakin

Hidan pun mulai berdoa.

'oh Jashin-sama! Tolong kami, bebaskan kami dari kutukan Itachi!'

'udah? Gitu doang?' tanya Kisame, gak yakin

'iya. Emang mau gimana lagi?' jawab si Hidan

Semuanya gak yakin kalo kutukannya ilang... so, mereka pasrah aja dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Paling ya gitugitu doang, pikir mereka.

'oke, semua bubar! Mandi! Lo semua bau!'

-skip-

Siang ini begitu panas, sampe Tobi bisa bikin telor ceplok goreng diatas batu!

Semua anggota Akatsuki pada kepanasan. Semua pada pake kaos oblong, kecuali Hidan sama Pein yang bener-bener udah gak kuat, jadi mereka topless deh. Maklum lah, Pein kan tinggalnya di Amegakure, ujan mulu, jadi sekalinya kena panas langsung garing tuh leader. Lha Hidan? Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Kisame udah tiga jam berendem di bak mandi, sepertinya ia berenang bersama ikan-ikan peliharaannya. Kakuzu ga usah ditanya lagi ngapain, pasti dia lagi ngitungin benda ijo kesayangannya. Sasori lagi ber-internet-ria, dia lagi balesin mention dari jutaan fansnya. Zetsu ngacir entah kemana, kayaknya lagi jalan-jalan di hutan, nyari luwak kali. Pein ya biasalah, pasti lagi baca majalah 'itu' trus senyum-senyum sendiri. Konan sih lagi asyik nonton infotaiment, ngikutin beritanya si pemilik bulu mata angin topan. Tobi lagi bikin telor ceplok goreng. Hidan gulung-gulung di tanah, kayaknya lagi ritual. Deidara yang udah stres berat gara-gara panas cuma berdiri diem pas di depan kipas angin.

Itachi?

Masih ngambek, ndekem di kamar, gatau tuh ngapain. Biarlah Itachi dengan dunianya.

Deidara tiba-tiba mikir, enak kali ya makan es cendol panas-panas gini. Iapun menghampiri Pein.

'Pein, un, kayaknya makan es cendol enak un'

'iya gue juga mau ihihihi' Pein njawab, tapi pandangannya tetep ke majalah 'itu'

'tapi gue males keluar un'

'gue juga ihihi'

'tapi siapa yang bisa disuruh un?'

'SASORIIII! SINI BURUAN, BELIIN GUE ES CENDOL, DUA YA! ihihi' teriak Pein. Langsung.

'HAH? KOK GUE?' Sasori teriak

'ES CENDOL? GUE JUGA MAU!' tiba-tiba anggota Akatsuki minus ItachiZetsuPeinDeidaraSasori nyaut

'SASORI CEPETAN BELIIN GUE ES CENDOL, TUJUH YA! KALO GAMAU GUE SURUH LO BERSIIN MARKAS TIGA TAUN! Ihihi'

Sasori akhirnya pergi juga ke pasar Konoha buat nyari es cendol.

Pas perjalanan sih, fine fine aja. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bergemuruh plus teriakan tepat di belakangnya Sasori.

'KYAAAAA SASORI KUUUUUUUN!'

Fans-fans Sasori rupanya, bung!

'KYAAAAAAAA! KYAAAAA!'

Sasori ketakukan dan melarikan diri secepat kilat karena dikejar fans-fansnya. Untungnya, Sasori bisa langsung berbaur sama keramaian pasar, jadi gak keliatan deh. Ia jadi bisa berjalan santai sambil nyari tukang jualan cendol.

'mana sih? Susah banget cari orang jualan cendol!'

Tiba-tiba, terlihatlah gerobak kaki lima yang jualan cendol, catnya ijo, dengan tulisan besar "ES CENDOL MINATO" . padahal yang jualan Minato, yang bisa bikin orang pingsan cuma dengan satu kedipan, tapi kok yang beli dikit banget ya ceweknya. Oh ternyata disana ada Kushina yang udah siap membunuh siapa aja yang berani nggodain Minato.

Sasori menghampiri gerobak Minato

'bang, cendolnya tujuh ya!'

'oke, sebentar ya!'

Minato selesai membuatnya, trus dikasiin ke Sasori.

'ini adek kecil, pinter deh. Disuruh ibunya ya?' kata Minato

'_sialan! Gue dikira anak kecil!' _batin Sasori

'GUE BUKAN ANAK KECIL TAU! NAMA GUE SASORI, ANGGOTA AKATSUKI! TRUS YANG NYURUH GUE BELI NIH CENDOL ITU PEIN, AMIT-AMIT PEIN JADI IBU GUE!'

'APA? SASORI? KYAAAA!' Kushina spontan noleh dan teriak. Ternyata Kushina juga fansnya Sasori.

Sasori kaget, dia baru sadar kalo dia habis meneriakkan namanya keras-keras dan pasti dia bakalan dikejar fans-fansnya termasuk Kushina. Sasori langsung ngelempar uangnya ke muka Minato dan melarikan diri. Karena pasarnya rame, susah deh larinya.

Sementara itu dibelakang Sasori, udah banyak fans-fans ngumpul dan lari-lari ngejar Sasori dipimpin Kushina. Dengan usaha yang kuat, gerombolan fansnya Sasori itu bisa ngejar Sasori.

Fans yang akhirnya bisa ketemu idola mereka langsung meluk-meluk Sasori, ada yang nangis, ada yang langsung nyium pipinya Sasori, dan bahkan ada yang nanya 'Itachi mana?' (lha?) . Sasori berusaha melarikan diri bersama cendol yang udah dia beli. Tapi fansnya Sasori tetep gamau melepaskan Sasori pergi.

Akhirnya, dia bisa keluar dan melarikan diri dalam keadaan hanya menggunakan boxer dan es cendolnya udah gatau kemana. Bajunya ditarik-tarik fans sampe sobek dan es cendolnya udah pasti 'ilang' kejepit fans.

Sampe di markas Akatsuki, Pein ngamuk, es cendolnya ga dateng

'MANA ES CENDOL GUE SASORIII?'

'aduh, sori banget tadi itu gue udah beli, eh gue ketemu fans trus dikejar deh'

'oh. Ok. Kalo gitu lo harus bersiin markas tiga taun. Selamat.' Kata Pein, langsung pergi.

'ohtidakohtidakohtidaaaaaak'

-to be continued-


End file.
